meastfandomcom-20200214-history
מושגים למבחן
מושגים למבחן 1. Alevi – זהו זרם דתי אשר יצא מן השיעה. יש להם קשר לצופים הבאקטשים, הם רואים בהאג'י בקטאש כקדוש וביום האג'י בקטאש הם עולים לקברו. בשבילם לעלי ומוחמד יש חשיבות מקבילה. בגלל זה הם הוצאו מהאסלאם, הטקס המסורתי שלהם נקרא הג'ם. העלוים הזדהו עם האידאולוגיה הכאמליסטית כמו כן הם הזדהו עם השמאל. יש לציין כי תופית העלוים קיימת רק בתורכיה. 2. Abdullah Öcalan - מנהיג ה-pkk ארגון כורדי אשר הוקם כדי להאבק למען הזכויות של המיעוט הכורדי. הארגון היה הפופלורי ביותר כיוון שפנה לשכבות החלשות של האוכלוסיה. OCALANברח לסוריה ב1980 והקים בבקעה הלבנונית בסיסי אימון לצורך התארגנות צבאית כורדית. מ 1988 יוצאת לOCALAN תדמית חיובית בגלל ראיונות שהוא נותן לכלי תקשורת בהם הודה בטעות פעולות הגרילה. ב- 1999 OCALAN נתפס והוסגר לתורכיה. 3. Adalet Partisi- מפלגת הצדק, מפלגת מרכז-ימין, יורשתה של המפלגה הדמוקרטית, בראשותו של סולימאן דמירל. יש בהתחזקותה להוכיח עד כמה הטביעה המפלגה הדמוקרטית את חותמה על החיים הפוליטיים ועד כמה המשיכה לשמור על כוחה והשפעתה, על אף שינוי האדרת. אך התחזקותה גם מוכיחה שהנטיה הכללית של אזרחי תורכיה היתה כלפי מפלגות מרכז-ימין מתון בעלות מצע שמרני-ליברלי. ב-1965 זכתה מפלגת הצדק בניצחון מוחץ. 4. Adnan Menderes – הוא היה חקלאי אשר נכנס לפוליטיקה על פי בקשתו האישית של אתא- תורכ. הוא היה חלק מה RPP וכאשר פרש ממנה הקים את ה- DP עם אנשים כמו BAYAR, CORAL ועוד. הוא התמנה לראשות הממשלה כאשר הDP זכו בבחירות ב1950. בהפיכה הצבאית של 1960 הוא הוצא להורג אחרי משפט. 5. Alparslan Türkeş - הוא קצין בצבא התורכי אשר היה חלק מ39 הקצינים התורכים אשר ביצעו את ההפיכה הצבאית, הוא רצה שהשלטון הצבאי ישאר זמן רב יותר ולא יחזיר את השלטון חזרה לידיים אזרחיות. הוא המקים של מפלגת ה- MHP אשר היתה מפלגה קיצונית,פאשיסטית וימנית. תנועה זו טיפחה קבוצת צעירים אשר נקראו הזאבים האפורים, הם היו מאוד לאומנים ועשו מהומות. בזכות המפלגה הוא יושב בפרלמנט עד ההפיכה של 1980, בשנה זו הוא ומפלגתו יוצאים מחוץ לחוק. ב1987 יש חנינה כללית וב1992 הוא מחזיר את השם הישן של המפלגה הוא נפטר ב1997. 6. Bülent Ecevit – הוא מנהיג מפלגת הRPP הוא יורש את איסמט אינונו ב- 1972. הוא משנה את את הקו של ה- RPP לכיוון שמאל מרכז. הוא כיהן כראש ממשלת תורכיה בשנות ה-70 בתקופתו תורכיה פלשה לקפריסין. בשנות ה-70 הוא עמד כראש ממשלה בראש קואליציות בלתי יציבות יחד עם דמירל אך נאלץ להתפטר מראשות הממשלה. 7. Celal Bayar - הוא עזב את ה-RPP והקים את מפלגת ה-DP. היה הנשיא לאחר החלפת השלטון ב-1950. הוא אחד האנשים עם מנדרס אשר עזב את ה- RPP והקים את DP. 8. Committee of Union and Progress (CUP) - איחוד וקידמה. זו המפלגה של התורכים הצעירים אשר תפסה את השלטון וכפתה על הסולטאן לערוך רפורמות מנהיגיה: טלעת, ג'מאל ואנור. מטרתה היתה לשמר את האימפריה העות'מנית. יש חוקרים הסבורים כי הרפורמות של התורכים הצעירים הם הבסיס לתורכיה המודרנית. 9. Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi (CHP) - מפלגת העם. מפלגה אשר עמד בראשה ECEVIT הוא החליף בתפקיד את אימט אינונו. המלגה נוטה שמאלה ומרכז בניסיון לגייס עוד תומכים אבל בשנים הראשונות זה לא כל כך הצליח לה. 10. Democrat Partisi – זו מפלגה אשר התמודדה לראשונה בבחירות 1946 מול הRPP והפסידה לה. המפלגה הוקמה על ידי מנדרס, BAYAR ושות'. המפלגה יותר פונה לחקלאים וזה סוד כוחה כיוון שבאותה תקופה רוב גדול של אזרחי תורכיה חיו באזורים הכפריים. המפלגה הקצתה פחות תקציבים לצבא ותמכה יותר במשטרה. כמו כן המפלגה שלחה את הצבא להתעמת עם הפגנות הRPP זה היה הקש ששבר את גב הגמל וב1960 התרחשה הפיכה צבאית DP הוצאה מחוץ לחוק ומנהיגיה נשפטו ואף הוצאו להורג. לאחר מכן היא הופיעה בגלגול אחר בשם הJP. 11. Dersim – גביור הקרב הוא SIYID RIYA הוא מאגד את השבטים הכורדים שהחליטו על תמיכה בו ויוצא למרוד בתורכיה. המטרה של המרד היתה לתת שיויון לכורדים ולהקים להם אוטונומיה בעוד המטרה של תורכיה היה להכפיף את את השבטים למדינה. 12. etatism - מדיניות כלכלית מוגברת של המדינה. המדינה החלה להיות מעורבת יותר בשוק ובכלכלה היא זו שמזרימה את ההון וקובעת באלו תחומים יש להשקיע ולהתרחב. 13. gecekondu – משמעותו של מושג זה שנוסר בלילה הכוונה לבתים אשר הוקמו על ידי האנשים, בחוק התורכי נאמר כי מבנה אשר יש לו גג אסור להרוס אותו.תופעה זו היא תוצאה של שינויים כלכליים לצד גידול באוכלוסיה דבר שהוביל להגירה מהעיר לכפר. 14. Halide Edip Adıvar - בת למשפחה מכובדת אביה היה מזכירו של הסולטאן חמיד השני. זכתה לחינוך גבוהה כיאה למעמדה. הייתה חברה בארגון ה-turk ocagl שהוציא ביטאון בשם " המולדת התורכית", שביטא את עמדותיו וhalida הייתה אחת הכותבות בביטאון זה. בשנת 1919 נשאה שני נאומים שמטרתם היו להפעיל לחץ על הסולטאן להחליף את הממשלה. נאומים אלו באו על רקע המצב הקשה ששרר בתורכיה לאחר התבוסה במלחמת העולם הראשונה, ועל רקע תחושת העלבון והזעם עם פלישת היוונים לאיזמיר. חשוב לציין שנואם שנישא בידי אישה דאז נחשב לאירוע חריג. 15. halk evleri (People's Houses) – הם הוקמו כדי להנחיל ערכים לעם התורכי דרך:שפה, היסטוריה , ספורט, תיאטרון, כיתות וקורסים ועוד. דרך זה הם רצו לנקות את השפה מהשפעות זרות . הכי חשוב בבתי העם הם נועדו לעצב את הלאומיות. 16. import substitution industrialization (ISI) – זה חזרה לתעשיה של תחליפי יבוא. זו מדיניות במהלך שנות ה-50 אשר מעודדת תיעוש וכתוצאה מכך נפתחים מקומות עבודה. 17. עצמת אינונו – המפקד עיצמת קיבל את שמו אינונו לאחר שעצר את היוונים פעמים באינונו. היה חבר במפלגת ה-RPP, חברו של כמאל וראה"מ בתק' שכמאל היה נשיא. עם מותו של כמאל ב-1938, ירש את מקומו כנשיא והמשיך במדיניות השליטה ההדוקה. ב-1945 אינונו הכריז על מעבר לשיטה רב-מפלגתית. המפלגה היחידה שהצליחה להתארגן במהירות ולהתיצב נגד מפלגת העם הרפובליקנית (RPP), בראשותו של אינונו, היתה המפלגה הדמוקרטית (DP), שהנשיא מטעמה היהCelal ביאר ) וראה"מ מטעמה היה עדנאן מנדרס. בעקבות זאת, התקימו בשנת 1950 בחירות חופשיות ראשונות בהן מפלגת ה-DP ניצחה. מפקדי הצבא פנו לאינונו והציעו להתערב, לבטל את המשטר הרב-מפלגתי ולהחזיר לשלטון יחד עם מפלגתו. אך אינונו קבע כי אל לו לצבא להתערב בחיים הפוליטיים כל עוד לא נשקפת סכנה לקיום הרפובליקה. אינונו גינה כל התערבות צבאית בפוליטיקה. אינונו הדגיש כי המטרה שאליה חתר כמאל היתה מדינה דמוקרטית מערבית, המקימת משטר רב-מפלגתי ובחירות חופשיות ומהווה חלק מאירופה הדמוקרטית. התפטר מה-RPP , מפלגה אשר עזר ביסודה . 18. Kahramanmaras - מה שהפך את הפוליטיקה התורכית הקיצונית לאלימה כ"כ היא התרבות המסורתית שלה, שבה כבוד ובושה שיחקו תפקיד מאוד חשוב במסגרת המשפ' או השבט. המקרה הקיצוני ביותר אירע ב- Kahramanmaras ב-1978-הפוגרום הקשה ביותר, מתוך סדרה, שנערך בעלווים ע"י "הזאבים האפורים" (העלווים הנם תורכים שיעים שבדר"כ תמכו במפלגות השמאל). תחילה, המשטרה והצבא לא התערבו גם משום שהם תמכו במפלגות הימין וגם משום שהם לא היו ערוכים למקרי חירום-כך שהטלת האחריות הינה על הממשלה, שלקח לה 4 ימים להתארגן, אשר במהלכם נהרגו כ-100 איש. כשהמדינה הגיבה, היא הטילה משטר צבאי על עירת Kahramanmaras ועל עוד 16 פרובינציות הסמוכות לה וקימה משפט צבאי שבעקבותיו האחראים לאלימות נענשו, אך לא בצורה חריפה. יש הקושרים את ההפיכה הצבאית ב-1980 לאלימות ב- Kahramanmaras. 19. כורדים- מתיחס לאתניות, שפה. אחד משלושת הזרמים הגדולים בתורכיה (כורדים, כמאליסטים, אסלאמיסטים). נהוג לדבר על הכורדים כמקשה אחת ועל המאבק לעצמאות של הכורדים כנגד המדינה התורכית-וטס מנסה להפריך זאת. היא מראה שהכורדים מחולקים עפ"י קריטריונים של דת (סונים ועאלווים-ישנה זיקה חזקה בין עלאווים בתורכיה לבין בקטשיה-מסדרים צופים);חלוקה גיאוגרפית לפי שבטים ולפי שפה . השבטים לא באו אחד לעזרת השני, כך שלא כל הכורדים השתתפו במאבק שנהוג לכנותו מאבק עלאווי-סוני. ישנם כורדים ששיתפו פעולה עם השלטונות התורכיים בכדי לקבל עבודה וחיים טובים יותר. שלא כמו בהתקוממויות קודמות של הכורדים, אשר במסגרתן הם דרשו מפורשות שלטון עצמי המבוסס על אתניות/מוצא כורדי, הרי שבמקרה של מרד הכורדים בדרזים, הם כמעט ולא ציינו את רצונם באוטונומיה כורדית, וכורדים מאיזורים אחרים לא באו לעזרתם. לכן הם נלחמו בעצמם. הכורדים מפוזרים על פני מדינות שונות בעולם ואינם דורשים עצמאות פוליטית אלא אוטונומיה תרבותית, וזאת אין להם בתורכיה. לכורדים ולארמנים היה ארגון מרקסיסטי והם תרמו לאלימות הפוליטית שפרצה בשנות ה-60 וה-70 של המאה ה-20 . PKK. 20. רפורמה בשפה – בעולם העת'מאני קיים קשר הדוק במיוחד בין דת לבין כתב.אחת הרפורמות שביצע אתאתורכ היתה שינוי האלפבית הערבי ללטיני וטיהור השפה התורכית ממילים ערביות ופרסיות. זאת עשה תוך כדי המצאת שתי תיאוריות, שנבעו מהיותו נרקיסיסט : האחת גורסת כי למעשה תורכית היא השפה המקורית והקדומה ביותר, ואותה דיברה האנושות בראשיתה. מאוחר יותר הוא זנח תיאוריה זו וניסה לטהר את השפה התורכית בדרך ריאלית יותר, תוך כדי המשך לימודי את ההיסטוריה של ארצו. התיאוריה השניה גורסת כי מאחר וכל האנושות החלה מהתורכים, למעשה כל הישגיה של האנושות היו תורכיים. 21. Mahmut Makal— כפר הולדתו בו למד נקרא דמרג'י.לימד בכפר נורגוז. למד 5 שנים בבי"ס כפרי.מיואש מהמצב ומתוסכל מהנתק וחוסר ההבנה של השלטון בעיר את הכפר.חסר סבלנות משום גילו הצעיר.רצה בשיפור המצב הקיים וחורה לו כי המצב לא משתפר במהירות וכי התהליך אורך זמן רב.המכון הכפרי הכשירו כמורה בכפר.היתה לו תחושת שליחות ומוטיבציה רבה להציל את הכפר האנטולי מהבורות,הנובעות משמרנות ומכך שהחב' המסורתית מקבלת פגעים כמובנים מאליהם הבאים מלמעלה; מהזוהמה; ומהעוני. שאף להציע אידיאולוגיה חלופית לזו הדתית, בטענו כי אין לקבל את הפגעים כמובנים מאליהם.אך משום הקושי שבשינוי האידיאולוגיה, הוא עשה זאת דרך חינוך ילדים קטנים.התהליך ארך זמן רב.כתב את ספרו, אשר התפרסם ב-1950, בתק' קשה בכפרים. האזור בו חי מאקאל-הרמה האנטולית שרוי היה במצב מאוד קשה. המפלגה הדמוקרטית השתמשה בספרו לצורך התעמולה שלה. מאקאל נאסר בטענה שהוא קומוניסט משום תמיכתו בחקלאים, אך הוא שוחרר-העיתונות עמדה לצדו. קיבל בגיל 17 את התואר אפנדי. מאקאל עמד בראש אחת מהמכללות להכשרת מורים, עמד בראש משרד החינוך התורכי ואף לימוד ספרות תורכית באירופה. 22. Milli misak- ב-1919 התכנסה ועידה בארזורום, אשר ניסחה את האמנה הלאומית. עקרונותיה דיברו על מעבר מזהות עת' לתורכית;מתן זכויות למיעוטים;עצמאות;קביעת גבולות. 23. (Milli Selamet Partisi(MSP- מפלגה קונסרבטיבית אשר היתה שותפה ברב הקואליציות הממשלתיות החל ב-1973 ועד ההפיכה הצבאית ב-1980, אשר השעתה את הפוליטיקה הפרלמנטרית וסגרה את כל המפלגות הפוליטיות. אחת הסיבות להפיכה הצבאית ב-1980 היתה עלית מגמה אנטי-חילונית ע"י ה-NSP. שמה דגש על יוזמה של המדינה. 24. MHP- מפלגה מיליטנטית, בראשותו של תורכס, בעלת תכנית אולטרה-לאומית.הדגישה פאן-תורכיות באופן אלים. חבריה קראו לעצמם הזאבים האפורים.נאבקו בשמאליים.לאחר ההפיכה הצבאית ב-1980 המפלגה הוצאה מחוץ לחוק. 25. המועצה לביטחון לאומי- גוף זה קם ב-1962, אחרי ההפיכה הצבאית הראשונה ב-1960 , כדרך של הצבא לשמור את ידו בפוליטיקה גם לאחר שהוא כביכול נסוג ממנה.הוא כולל אנשי צבא ומדינה והאיזון ביניהם משתנה בתק' שונות. ב-1980 התחוללה הפיכה צבאית. הצבא חוקק חוקה חדשה ב-1882 שבמובנים רבים היתה בה נסיגה מהחוקה הליברלית שנחקקה על ידו בהפיכה בשנת 1960. אחד הדברים שנקבעו בחוקה החדשה היתה העלאת סמכויותיו של נשיא המועצה לביטחון לאומי, כך שגוף זה התחזק מאוד, אך כיום הוא בשלבי היחלשות.הרפורמות בתורכיה בשנתים האחרונות משנות את האיזון בין הצבא למדינה לטובת המדינה.אחד התפקידים של גוף זה הינו לשמור על הדמוקרטיה ועל החילוניות. 26. נאט"ו –תורכיה הצטרפה לנאט"ו ב-1952. כניסתה של תורכיה לברית נאט"ו נראתה כערובה נגד התקפה סוביטית וכערובה לעזרה מערבית והלוואות. 27. ארבקן- ב-1969 ארבקן נבחר כנשיא Union of Chambers of Commerce and Industry (איחוד חברים של מסחר ותעשיה). ב-1970 ארבקן הקים עם עוד שני עצמאיים מפלגה בשם National Order Party (NOP) . מפלגת הסעד (Refah), בראשותו של ארבקן, היתה אחרי 1980 הגלגול של המפלגה להצלה לאומית. ב-1996 רפח יצרה קואליציה עם מפלגתה של Tancu Ciller-True Path Party. בניגוד לעבר, ארבקן התפשר וקיבל את אופיה החילוני של תורכיה, באומרו כי רפח הינה הממשיכה האמיתית של אתא תורכ. רפח הועמדה לדין בטענה כי נקטה בצעדים אנטי-חילוניים ונאסר על ארבקן להשתתף בחיים הפוליטיים במשך 5 שנים. 28. NUTUK- אתא תורכ נאם בשנת 1927 במשך 6 ימים, בסכמו את ההתרחשויות מ-1919 ועד לנאומו. 29. Political Science Faculty, Ankara University- ה-Mulkiye נפתח בתק' התנט'ימאת-1858,תק' האימפ' העת', ובמוסד זה ובבתי הספר הצבאיים התחנכו הבירוקרטים. ב-1935 הוא הועבר לאנקרה וב-1950 אוגד לאונ' אנקרה בתור הפקולטה למדעי המדינה. 30. חילופי אוכלוסין-בעקבות החתימה על הסכם ידידיות ב-1930, הוחלט על חילופי אוכ' בין יון לבין תורכיה על בסיס דתי. 31. מפלגת רפח- מפלגת הסעד (Refah), בראשותו של ארבקן, היתה אחרי 1980 הגלגול של המפלגה להצלה לאומית. לאחר שיתוף קצר בקואליציה נסגרה. מפלגה אסלאמית- רדיקלית הדוגלת ביוזמת הפרט, בשוק חופשי ובמדינה טוטליטרית. תומכיה הם אנשים בעלי תודעה אסלאמיסטית. 32. Sabiha Gökçen- אתא תורכ אימץ 8 בנות. אחת מהן-Sabiha Gokcen היתה הטיסת הצבאית הראשונה בתורכיה. המרידה הרשמית של הכורדים בטונצ'לי החלה רשמית ב-1937. הצבא התורכי המודרני הכניע את הכורדים שנקטו בשיטות גרילה. בין הטיסים שהיו מעורבים בהתקפות אלו היתה בתו המאומצת של אתא תורכ-Gokcen . 33. nazim hikment - סופר תורכי מפורסם מאד. נולד ב-1902. אתא-תורכ העריך אותו וביקש שיכתוב שירים שיעודדו את העם. אולם הוא מפתח אהדה לקומוניסטים ולכן מסולק לכפר ללמד. בשנות ה-20 נוסע ללמוד וללמד ברוסיה. הוא חוזר כקומוניסט מסור וכותב שירים בנושא. המשטר רואה בו איום ומתברר לו שחייו לא בטוחים והוא בורח שוב. פה מתחילה תקופה ארוכה של שחרור ואח"כ כליאה ושחרור וחוזר חלילה (חלק ניכר מחייו הוא בילה בכלא) הוא תמיד נעצר על רקע הטענה שיריו מסטים וחותרים מתחת לאידיאולוגיה. בכלא הוא כותב את השיר המפורסם ביותר "נופים אנושיים מארצי" - סיפור "מסע" לגילוי הארץ. השיר הזה תורגם לתורכית רק ב-1966, לאחר מותו. בנוסף הוא תרגם בכלא את הספר "מלחמה ושלום". 34. Sivas - ממוקמת במרכז אנטוליה (אולי קצת יותר לכוון מזרח). המקום חשוב בשני הקשרים: הראשון, זה המקום בו נערכה "ועידת סיוואס" ב-4 בספטמבר 1919, הועידה השנייה בראשה עמד אתא-תורכ. הועדה הראשונה הייתה ועידת ארזורום שבה ניסחו את האמנה הלאומית. ועידת סיוואס משכה נציגים מכל הארץ ובמסגרתה התגבשה "האגודה להגנה על זכויות מזרח אנטוליה" לארגון מקיף ומקובל יותר שהוא בעל צביון ואופי לאומי. ההקשר השני קשור בעלוים. בסיוואס מפלגת הMHP הייתה חזקה למדי. בשנת 1993 יש התכנסות של ארגון עלוי בבית מלון. כנראה שפעילים של ה-MHP הציתו את המלון ועלוים רבים נהרגו. זה היה אירוע בעל חשיבות רבה שהעלה למודעות את נושא העלוים. 35. six fundamental principles of the Republic - הכמאליסטים מאמצים הרבה סממנים של מדינת לאום, כאשר המטרה העיקרית שלהם היה בניית מדינה תורכית עצמאית וחזקה. במסגרת כך הם קובעים את העקרונות החברתיים והתרבותיים של המדינה המתהווה, המכונים ששת החיצים: (א) רפובלקניזם. (ב) לאומיות. (ג) פופוליזם. (ד) חילוניות. (ה) אטאטיזם. (ו) רפורמיזם. 36. Societies for the Defense of Rights - ב-1918 החלו לצוץ סימנים ראשונים של תחייה לאומית והתנגדות לפלישת המערב בעקבות מלחמת העולם השנייה. בדצמבר 1918 הוקמו קבוצות המרי הראשונות שנקראו "האגודות להגנה על הזכויות". האגדות הוקמו במקומות רבים שנכבשו או הוטרדו על ידי כובשים זרים. אתא תורכ שהחל צובר כוח והחל מגבש עצמו בתור המנהיג הלאומי עמד בראש הקבוצות הללו. הקבוצה החשובה ביותר הייתה האגודה להגנה על זכויות אנטוליה, שלאחר ועידת סיוואס בספטמבר קיבלה אופי לאומי והחלה לייצג את כול קבוצות ההתנגדות. האגודה לזכויות אנטוליה הייתה המכשיר הפוליטי ששימש את אתא-תורכ בראשית דרכו כשעמד בראש תנועה מהפכנית. אולם לאחר הקמת המוסדות וכאשר המדינה התורכית לבשה עור וגידים, מכשיר זה כבר לא היה מתאים, ואתא-תורכ מחליט לפרק אותה ובמקומה לייסד את המפלגה הראשונה - מפלגת העם. 37. Süleyman Demirel - Born in a village in Isparta province. Trained as a hydraulic engineer. In charge of the dam-building programme under Menderes. After 1960 went into business, working for an American firm. Elected leader of the Justice Party in 1964. Prime Minister 1965-71, 1974-8, 1979-80 and 1991-3. Banned from politics in 1980. Led the Party of the True Path (TPP) from behind the scenes 1984-7, and officially thereafter. Ninth president of the Turkish Republic 1993-. Accomplished politician and public speaker. 38. tractors - לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה, עם עליית המפלגה הדמוקרטית לשלטון והתחלת יישום תוכנית מרשל החלה תנופת מיכון ניכרת ביותר בחקלאות. במסגרת זו נרכשו טרקטורים רבים, והחקלאות התורכית שעד כה התבססה על בהמות ועבודת ידיים החלה מתבססת על מיכון. לתהליך היו השלכות חיוביות - מודרניזציה, הגדלת התפוקה וכו' אולם היו לדבר גם השלכות שליליות שכן הכנסת המיכון לחקלאות נעשה בחופזה וולא הכשרה מתאימה. כמו כן רכישת הטרקטורים הכניסה לעיתים את החקלאים לחובות שכו נאלצו לקחת הלוואות על מנת לרכוש את הטרקטורים. את הלוואות אלו לא תמיד יכלו להחזיר שכן לא תמיד ידעו כיצד לנצל את הטרקטורים. כמו כן התופעה חידדה את ההבדלים בין הדור הוותיק שחשש מהמיכון לבין הדור הצעיר שדחף למודרניזציה. פמוק שחקר את הכלכלה התורכית וטוען שהחקלאות היה המנוע של הכלכלה מתבסס הרבה מחקריו על נתונים, ובין ההיתר הוא מראה את גידול מספר הטרקטורים בתורכיה. הצגת הזווית ה"שלילית" יותר והצינית בדבר מופיעה אצל Nesin Aziz המתאר בסיפור קצר את התלאות העוברות על חקלאי לאחר שזה מחליט, בלחץ בני משפחתו, לרכוש טרקטור. 39. Treaty of Lausanne - ועידת השלום נפתחה בלוזן ב-20 בנובמבר 1922, ולאחר מספר חודשים של התנצחות דיפלומטית נחת הסכם השלום ביולי 1923. הסכם מהווה למעשה את גודלת הכותרת בניצחונם של הכמאליסטים. בהסכם שלום זה מעצמות בעלות הברית ברוב תביעותיה של האמנה הלאומית - ויותר מכך, בשלמות הטריטוריאלית של הרפובליקה התורכית החדשה. חשיבותו העיקרית לגבי תורכיה היה בהקמתה מחדש של ריבונות תורכית מלאה ובלתי מחולקת כמעט בכל השטחים של הכלולים ברפובליקה התורכית של היום. בנוסף בוטלו הקפיטילציות, אם כי תורכיה חויבה לשלם חלק מהחובות של האימפריה העות'מאנית. הסכם מסמן את סוף המאבק הצבאי לעצמאותה של תורכיה, ומכאן והילך התפנה אתא-תורכ למלכת בניית המדינה. ההסכם מהווה ניגוד גמור להסכם סוור המשפיל מבחינת התורכים ומעיד על הצלחת המאבק הלאומי של אתא-תורכ ותומכיו הכמאליסטים. 40. Turgut Özal - Born in Malatya. Graduated from the Istanbul Polytechnic as an electrical engineer. Studied economics the USA. Became technical adviser to Suleyman Demirel in 1965 head of the State Planning Organization in 1967. After the 1971 coup he went to work at the World Bank in Washington. Worked in the private sector during 1973-9. Appointed to the cabinet by Demirel in 1979, with special responsibility for the economic reform package. Prime minister under the generals, 1980-2. Had to resign because of banking scandal. Founder of the Motherland Party (MP ) in 1983. Prime minister, 1983-9. Eighth president of the republic, 1989 until his death in 1993. 41. YÖK (Higher Education Council) - מועצה להשכלה גבוה שהוקמה ב-1980 בעקבות המהפכה. הוא מעין גוף מפקח. עד הקמתו הייתה לאוניברסיטה אוטונומיה מלאה במינויים, קידום, תוכניות לימוד, פעילות פוליטית וכו'. המועצה נועדה לפקח על פעילות פוליטית בקמפוסים וולבטל את האוטונומיה הרחבה שלהם. לדוגמא - המועצה היא זו שמינתה את הדיקנים והרקטורים לאוניברסיטאות. בעקבות הקמת המועצה הצטמצם מאד מגוון הדעות וחופש הביטוי באוניברסיטאות. למעשה האוניברסיטאות הפכו כפופות לממשלה. הקמת המעוצה התקבלה בשמחה בציבור, מכיוון שהוא ראה באוניברסיטאות כגורם מתסיס של החברה - גורם שעודד קיצוניות ואלימות. יש אפילו שראו בתסיסה האוניברסיטאות כאחד מהגורמים המרכזיים למהפכה. כמובן שסגל האוניברסיטאות התנגד מאד למהלך. עם זאת הייתה ביקרות חריפה על המהלך ודה-מירל מצוטט כמי שאמר: "יש אומנם שקט באוניברסיטאות אולם זאת מפני שאנחנו הרגנו אותם". 42. Ziya Gökalp - (1876-1924) נולד בדיארבקיר, עיר סחר בדרום מזרח תורכיה. למד רפואה וטרינרית באסתנבול. היה אחד מהפעילים החשובים של ה-CUP. ניתן לומר כי הוא האידיאולוג של המהפכה. תרומתו העיקרית בגיבוש פילוסופיה והאידיאולוגיה של התורכיות. הוא טען שלא התורשה, אלא החינוך הוא הקובע אם האומה התורכית תהיה חלק מהציוויליזציה המערבית. על פיו רמת הציוויליזציה של האומה נמצאת בהתאמה לארגון הפוליטי שלה. הוא סבר כי ההיסטוריה של התורכים התפתחה בשלבים חילוניים - שבטים באסיה בעבר, אימפריה אסלאמית בהווה, ומדינת לאום מערבית בעתיד. בעיניו תורכיה העות'מאנית הייתה חברת כלאיים בה אוכלוסיות שונות חיו בעידנים היסטוריים שונים, ונוצר מצב בו התקיימו זו לצד זו 3 ציוויליזציות/מערכות חינוך. מצב זה הוא הבעייתי שכן כל עוד יתקיימו סתירות במערכת החינוך ההידרדרות של האימפריה תימשך. היינו, על פי תורתו, הלאומיות של האדם היא שאלה של חינוך ולא של לידה. לכן, פתרונו הוא להאחיד את מערכת החינוך וכך לבער את ההבדלים בתוך האוכלוסייה התורכית. הכמאליסטים קיבלו את התיאוריות שלו ובמידה רבה בניית המדינה והלאום התורכי בימי אתא-תורכ נעשו על פי תורתו. בשנת 1923 הצטרף למועצה הלאומית. עבודתו החשובה ביותר היא "עקרונות התורכיזם" שנכתבה ב-1920. 43. 1938 - השנה בה אתא-תורכ נפטר. 44. 1950 - ב-1945 מחליטים על מעבר לשיטה רב מפלגתית. ב-1946 הבחירות הראשונות ומפלגת העם מנצחת. ב-1950 עוד בחירות והפעם יש מהפך - המפלגה הדמוקרטית זוכה. הצבא פנה לינונו שיתערב וייקח את השלטון אך הוא מחליט לא להתערב. המפלגה הדמוקרטית התבססה בעיקר על החקלאים בניצחונה בבחירות. לדעת לואיס שנה זו היא נקודת שבר הרביעית בהיסטוריה של תורכיה המודרנית. נקודת השבר הקודמות הם - 1876, 1908, 1923. 45. 1923 - בשנה זו מסתיים למעשה המאבק המזוין על עצמאותה של תורכיה ומתחיל תהליך הקמת המדינה. במסגרת כך שני אירועים מרכזיים: (א) הסכם השלום של לוזאן. (ב) הכרזה על הקמת הרפובליקה. לואיס רואה בשנה זו נקודת מפנה ואחת מ-4 נקודת השבר של ההיסטוריה התורכית המודרנית. 46. 1980 - המהפכה השלישית במסגרתה תופס הצבא את השלטון כאשר הוא חש שהדמוקרטיה בסכנה ולאחר הרגעת הרוחות הוא החזיר את השלטון. לאחר המפכה משנים ומעדכנים את החוקה, שכעת היא הרבה פחות ליברלית. שוב היתה ממשלה המודחת ממשלתו של דמירל כבשנת 1971 . השינוי הגדול והחשוב ביותר שחולל הצבא בחיים הפוליטיים היה שינוי החוקה של 1961, שהנהיג הצבא כאשר תפס את השלטון בפעם הראשונה. התפיסה הדמוקרטית-ליברלית עדין לא חדרה עמוק לתודעתם של האנשים, ולפיכך הייתה החוקה החדשה, שאושרה במשאל עם ב-1982, ליברלית פחות מקודמתה וכללה מגבלות מסוימות בתחום חופש הפרט והחב' . גם הפעם דאג הצבא לצרכיו החיוניים מבחינת חידוש הציוד ושיפור התנאים. אחת התוצאות החשובות הייתה הקמת מפעלים ליצור כלי נשק בתורכיה, המהווים תרומה חשובה לפיתוח הכלכלי הכללי בתורכיה. על הצבא הופעל לחץ רב להחזיר את שלטון לידים אזרחיות, לאו דווקא מצד האוכ' האזרחית בתורכיה, אלא מצד בעלות בריתה של תורכיה באירופה. עם זאת היה לעם התורכי ברור כי לאחר שהצבא ביצע את תפקידו כמצופה , עליו לחזור לקסרקטיניו ולא להתערב עוד בחיים הפוליטיים. גישה זו באה לידי ביטוי בבחירות ב-1983 שסימנו שוב כבעבר את המעבר משלטון הצבא לשלטון האזרחי של מפלגת המרכז-ימין-מפלגת המולדת. 47. 1971 - המהפכה השנייה במסגרתה תפס הצבא את השלטון לאחר שגבר החשש למעמד הדמוקרטיה במדינה. הפעם הרקע הייה שהתגברה האלימות בין שמאל וימין והצבא חשש שמפלגתו של דמירל נוטשת את עקרונות הכמאליזם. הצבא תבע לשים קץ לתוהו ובוהו הפוליטי שהתבטא באלימות, בהפגנות בשביתות, ולמשבר הכלכלי שהתבטא באבטלה, אינפלציה, מאזן מסחרי שלילי ומחסור במטבע זר. במשטר חירום שכזה לא היה קושי להתמודד עם הבעיות הכלכליות-חב'. וכן, כעבור כשנתיים, הצליח הממשל להתגבר על המשבר הכלכלי, לרסן את האינפלציה ולאזן את התקציב ואת סחר החוץ, כך שהצבא השיג את מטרותיו. אולם בעת החזרת ניהול המדינה לידים אזרחיות, בעקבות הבחירות הכלליות ב-1973, פרץ משבר הנפט, ושוב נכנסה תורכיה לסחרור כלכלי. עלית מחירי הדלק רוקנה במהירות את העתודות במטבע חוץ וערערה את כל המער' הכלכלית. 48. 1960 - הפיכה הראשונה אשר במסגרתה הצבא תפס את השלטון, הדיח את המפלגה המכהנת ולאחר מכן החזיר את השלטון לפוליטיקאים האזרחים. העילה של הצבא לבצע את המהפך הייתה שהוא חשב שהמפלגה הדמוקרטית פוגעת בדמוקרטיה התורכית ואף מנסה לבטל אותה. המניע השני היה שהמפלה הדמוקרטית פגעה בצבא וניסתה להחליש אותו אל מול המשטרה. הקש ששבר את גב הגמל היה שראש הממשלה, מנדרס ביקשה מהצבא לפעול נגד מפלגת העם. בשנת 1963 התקיימו בחירות והמפלגה שזכתה הייתה מפלגת הצדק, שבראשה עמד דמירל, שקמה מתוך המפלגה הדמוקרטית. בנקודה זו מתחילה הרפובליקה התורכית השנייה. אחת התוצאות של המהפכה הזו היא חוקה חדשה וליברלית בהרבה. בעקבות ההפיכה קמה גם המועצה לביטחון לאומי. 49. Erzurum – 50. Said Nursi - ???? 51. Varlik Vergisi - ???. 52. Zeki Müren - ???? 53. hat reform - ??? 54. Free Republican Party - ??? 55. Law for the Maintenance of Order - ???